


A Fiction of Pulp

by hikari_datenshi (Salamander)



Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-27
Updated: 2010-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/hikari_datenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly small fill. Pet names are involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fiction of Pulp

"Oh come on, honey bunny, just one drink. Fuck deadlines! Fuck editors! More importantly, fuck me!" Charlie made an attempt at puppy eyes, but he had a feeling that he looked more like a puppy that had been run over than one that'd make David want to drop everything and screw him right there and then.

"... did you just call me 'honey bunny'?"

"That is a perfectly valid pop culture reference, I'll have you know." Charlie looked sulky. "I bet you don't even know where it's from."

David glared at him. "I do, actually. And you won't be getting any sex from me if you don't stop looking like someone kicked you in the balls."

"Well, I suppose I can manage that." Charlie looked sidelong at David, "Honey bunny."

"Don't push it, pumpkin pie. Don't push it."


End file.
